User blog:Johnny Coaleaston/A Message to Nathaniel Garland (and others...)
Comments are closed, if you wish to adress me on the matter message me here. To Nathaniel Joseph Garland, In August of 1744, practically a year ago, I distinctly remember seeing you parading a squad of four men throughout the Kingshead Keep. Those four men, as well as you, would later become the basis of the East India Trading Company First Division. You showed brilliance and leadership, perfection and discipline. Your squad obeyed you with haste, and executed tactics and maneuvers impeccably. It was then that I knew you had the potential to become one of the greatest officers the East India Company had ever seen, let alone Britain had ever seen. Just hours afterwards, you showed a different side to yourself. You began harassing superior officers, showing immaturity, and irresponsibility. Jeremiah Garland, now your father, even requested your discharge. It was practically a unanimous decision to have you removed from the East India Company for bad conduct. I saw it my duty to save such a promising officer from utter wreck, and so I did. I interfered, only just in time, to keep you in the Company. It was days later that the First Division made its appearance. Garland, although reluctant to serve alongside you, had agreed to help me form this force for the Company’s protection. Your squad of four men became a squad of ten, and you became the “Company’s finest”. Stories of your exploits in the later battles and invasions got to the British public and your commanders, who immediately had second thoughts about you. You went from a mere corporal, one in the ranks, to a lieutenant with hopes of future promotion. After a month or so, though, the First Division fell apart. It was you who gave me the strength to keep pushing through it, to not let go, to not give in. You stayed by my side, keeping me from falling apart. You succeeded, of course, because the Division was retained, and better than before after several days of your hard work. I credit you for the saving the Division, and I also thank you. Over the following weeks, our friendship increased, and so did your position. You became a captain, and were then promoted for stellar service to the rank of major, where you would stay until I would form the next important fighting force, the Royal Marines. When the Marines were first formed, and the first to enlist joined the ranks, you trained them. You made them the fighting machines that they proved themselves to be. It was either mad or intelligent, or both, but I entitled you to the position of Second General of the Royal Marines, my very own second in command! The days that followed…. Were arguably the best of my life. We won battle after battle, skirmish after skirmish. England rose from a near defeated country to the top. Faye, then commander of the Royal Navy, offered you the position of Lord Admiral, under me as First Sea Lord. Still, you served valiantly, never giving quarter nor taking it. You steadily rose to Second Sea Lord, never abusing your position. How honoured I was to have my own, almost apprentice, rise so high in Englad’s hierarchy. You were the best soldier we had. But when you replaced me as First Sea Lord, everything went downhill. We began quarreling over the silliest things, constantly arguing. I felt terrible. For the past month and a half, I feel I have been practically neglected. You abandoned your post time and time again, each time leaving to the Spanish. When you were in England, you threatened to leave us with your friends to Spain, which would indeed wreck us, and you knew that. You almost had the King at your command, until he stepped in. You became weary of the roleplay crap, and left, only after you insulted the King and England multiple times. You returned, of course, after a few hours, to be yet again welcomed to your position. You could do what you want, take what you want, with the snap of a finger. You honestly could. Now, you are in LEGION. When it was apparent to you that I was spying on your guild, you not only booted me immediately, but then preceded to take the matter personally. You yelled at me, insulted me, and called me “power hungry” and said that “I used you for power”. I used you for power? Really? You’re sure about that? Because I’m not. In my opinion, just because you hold a grudge on a person, does not by any standard mean they are power hungry, and I believe I am not the only one who thinks that. But oh! LEGION, was, after all, just a secret plot to gain men for England. Nowadays, it seems, everything MUST be a plot. I ask you this, then. Why make a guild called “Legion Fighterz” to make people join England? You could do the same thing in “British EITC Military” or “The Black Marines”. All I have to say to you now, Daggersteel, is that I have lost ALL of my respect for you, and don’t WANT your respect at all. From this point on, the message is directed at the King. I am practically your friggin’ informant, sir. You said it yourself, that I always have a report ready for you. Then how come I am never told about these secret plots, that in truth, don’t need to be concealed secretly to succeed. How come, whenever Sven leaves England and insults you, he is welcomed back every time with the position of First Sea Lord. I find his loyalty wavering and unsteady. Every time, I keep the position of Second Sea Lord, never getting the slightest reward for staying firmly loyal. I am not intending to sound power hungry, but my God, it is ridiculous. When I begin to give one slight complaint, you go behind my back to Sven and tell him “Bloody hell, Coaleaston is annoying” or stuff like that. Sven even told me you say stuff like that, and believe me, I expect it to be much worse. All in all, I am not trying to be rude, but I feel completely and utterly disrespected and neglected, sir. The only reason I have not yet gone into my exile that I really am wishing to go to, sir, (because of the reasons I said above) is because I still have loyalty, sir, and I see it my duty to stay by your side as long as possible. You know my loyalty will, and always shall, remain to you, sir. Category:Blog posts